


Someone END It All

by Sai Cannopy Cé (Sai_Cannopy)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: I mean, how much we love hurting our favs, it's amazing, okay so maybe i don't have that sadistic heart for the au, or then you have me, underworld AU, who just can't feel the hurting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5232350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sai_Cannopy/pseuds/Sai%20Cannopy%20C%C3%A9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>But should I add another chapter to this AU in which he finds her?</p><p>Or possibly during Judgement?</p><p>*chuckles*</p><p>Man I sure don't like people getting happy endings.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Someone END It All

**Author's Note:**

> But should I add another chapter to this AU in which he finds her?
> 
> Or possibly during Judgement?
> 
> *chuckles*
> 
> Man I sure don't like people getting happy endings.

It was an agonizing hell. And Sans thought the memories were just enough.

 

Apparently, Frisk didn’t think so. With all the resets she performed, who didn’t think there would be repercussions?

 

If any did, well, not like this.

 

How disgusting.

 

How despicable.

 

How depraved.

 

Just what did this human wish to achieve from all the resets?

 

Certainly - certainly not this!

 

Not with Papyrus looking like a dead body altogether!

 

Not with Asgore looking like his heads had been swapped with a shark’s!

 

Not with Undyne and Muffet being some kind of monstrosity unknown to everyone!

 

And that was just those whom he saw every now and then - he didn't dare look any where else. (Or Toriel... The thought wanted to make him hurl.)

 

Oh, how he loathe to see the world now, the humans they would meet when everything was over.

 

…..

 

This had to end.

 

This. Charade.

 

HE had to kill her.

 

HE had to make sure that she wouldn’t dare to do this again.

 

HE had to make sure that _she_ went through the same shit as he did on her killing sprees.

 

HE would END IT.

 

NO MORE.

 

And maybe…. just maybe… they would all be in peace.

 

They could all live in peaceful bliss of the world outside. Give up. Not ever go out there.

 

Because as far as Sans was concerned, it was over.

 

**Author's Note:**

> *realizes what Chara could've also meant*
> 
> WAIT
> 
> SO 'DE' IN CHARADE
> 
> COULD JUST BE CUT OUT
> 
> AND THEN YOU HAVE THE NAME?!
> 
> The things I slowly notice.


End file.
